


a night kiss

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: Alva has nightmares and Leliana helps





	

After three hours of laying awake in her tent, clutching her blanket and her pillow, Alva decided that maybe sleep wasn’t happening tonight.

Her eyes looked tired and swollen, as she crawled through the flap, and found a dark sky looming above. She’d never get used to the sheer vastness. The solitude, which came with it. Stars instead of stones and a circle of trees in her line of sight. Alva stretched her limbs and walked quietly through the clearing and tried to ignore the fear of falling.

Sten stood at the edge of the camp, protecting them from the unknown with her mabari at his side. Probably happier with the company of the Qunari than with hers. Alva made sure to walk quiet. She was good at hiding and not beeing seen. A life in Dusttown had made sure of that. She heard Alistair’s soft snoring and tossing around. He was used to his nightmares and bravely fought demons in his sleep every night, while hers still kept her awake and frightened.

Alva lingered in front of Leliana’s tent for a while and enjoyed the smell of flowers surrounding it. It calmed her in such a strange way. 

Messy red hair was the first thing she saw of Leliana. “Alva? Is everything alright? Is someone attacking us?”

Her voice sounded heavy with sleep and Alva felt guilty for waking her up. The archer needed her sleep as much as she did.

She chewed on her bottom lip. “I didn’t want to trouble you.”

“You didn’t. Come in.”

The inside of Leliana’s tent seemed devoid of any clutter and chaos. Everything was in order, open books and parchments, dried flowers, her weapons and armor, even her chantry robe, neatly folded and cleaned. Alva had problems even finding her sleeping roll beneath the stuff, she’d collected on her travels. All those shiny and glittery things, which felt good and calming and smooth.

Sitting in such close proximity to Leliana created a nervous flatter in her stomach and Alva found it increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything but the woman sitting right in front of her. Leliana wore a thin night gown of some delicate fabric and lace, almost revealing the secrets beneath it.

“Nightmares?” There was concern and something else and Alva was so unused to gentle words that she had to fight against tears and the lump in her throat, which made it hard to speak. 

“Yes.” Her nights were filled with the cries of a thousand darkspawn, calling to their master. Rotten faces and bodied and souls, mindlessly following an old song. Alva had come to hate Duncan for rescuing her from a certain death. It would’ve been kinder to let her die within the walls of Orzammar than this constant existence of fear and pain and fighting.

Leliana put her hand on Alva’s, tracing the small scars. “Hmmm. I was hoping for them to become less vivid with the passing months. We have to ask Wynne for a mild sleeping potion. Our heroine should be well rested, when facing her enemies.”

Her eyes looked so blue and beautiful and Alva found a glimpse of bravery in them. “Can I sleep here tonight? I find that…” But by now, a blush covered her neck and cheeks and she was thankful for the darkness hiding her shame.

“Yes?” Leliana’s smile was as gentle as her touch.

“I … you’re calm. And that makes me calm and …”

“Shhht. Everything is alright. There is enough space for the both of us.”

Finding a comfortable position was hard at first. Not sure where to put her limbs and face, she already doubted her own decision. Alva tried to put some distance between, a last wall of decency, but an arm caught her waist and pulled her closer, and then they were facing each other with their breaths mingled.

“Goodnight, Alva.” She kissed her forehead. Soft hands on her shoulders and face and the smell of flowers.

“Goodnight, Leliana.”


End file.
